The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to charging a mobile device having a flexible display.
Mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.) need to be charged periodically. While AC to DC chargers are prominent in the field, such chargers require a user to be at a source of AC power. A variety of self-charging technologies (e.g., solar cells, piezoelectric devices) are known in the art.